las 4 torres
by karina312
Summary: 4 torres,un hombre extraño,1 bruja mala,4 princesas,muchos romances pasen y lean grasiasXD
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo del fin

-en un castillo

una chica de unos 14 años descansaba en un hermoso sillon negro azulado tenia pelo de un hermoso anaranjado,tez blanca y color chocolate,su nombre era alice geabish,derepente aparecio una mujer de pelo blanco,tez un poco morena y ojos azules,tenia como unos 18 años y era la hermana de alice,melisa geabish ella le dijo:_

melisa:hermana vinieron tus amigas-pasen dijo melisa,por la puerta pasaron 3 chicas-bueno yo me voy adios hermana.

¿?:hola alice-dijo una chica-como estas.

alice:muy bien runo-dijo alice-y tu.

/runo misaki una chica de pelo celeste amarrado en dos coleta hasta la rodilla,tez blanca y ojos verde-agua,llebaba puesto un vestido blanco con un cinturon color rosa,y una boina blanca con unas botas blancas,de actitud un poco enojona pero es muy tierna/

runo:muy bien grasias-dijo runo.

¿?:¡heyyyyy! y si vamos de compras-dijo saltando en un pie.

runo:julie deja de brincar-dijo con una gotita tipo anime.

/julie una chica de pelo plateado,tez morena y ojos azules oscuro,llevaba puesto un short color negro con detaller dorados,una polera manga largo color rosa con detaller dorados,una casaca color negro manga corta y unos zapatos color rosa,de actitud muy alegre y le encanta ir de compras y los chicos lindos./

¿?:por favor dejen de pelear parecen perro y gato jajajaja-dijo con una vena en la frente.

alice:si sara tiene razon-dijo dandole la razon.

/sara una chica de pelo rubio asta la cintura,tez blanca y ojos color verde,llevaba puesto una falda negra,una polera manga corta color morado y unas botas negras asta la rodilla,de actitud tierna pero muy tinida y expresiva./

runo:chicas se que somos princesas y todo pero mi mamá me dijo que si quiero ir a la escuela para conocer personas y socializar,pero le dije que sin ustedes yo no voy a ninguna parte les gustaria chicas-dijo runo emocionada.

todas menos runo:claro-dijo sonriendole a runo.

alice:tengo que hablar con mis padres primero chicas-dijo un poco triste.

sara:yo igual-dijo seria.

julie:tambien yo pero mis padres siempre me dicen que si-dijo feliz.

las chicas se fueron cada una a sus castillos.

_castillo de alice:alice y sus padres._

papá de alice:hija no se si sea buena idea mezclarte con gente como esa-dijo serio.

alice:pero van a estar mis amigas-dijo triste.

mamá de alice:mi amor dejemosla ir no pasara nada yo se que mi hija es muy linda e inteligente y confio en ella-dijo feliz

papá de alice:esta bien hija puedes ir-dijo mirandola tiernamente-pero si oigo una sola cosa mala de ti te sacare.

alice:si papá grasias-dijo llendose feliz.

_castillo de julie:julie y sus padres._

julie:papi mami me dejan ir a la escuela-dijo julie feliz.

papá de julie:no lo se si tu madre esta de acuerdo por mi bien-dijo serio.

mamá de julie:claro hija pero tambien debe ir tu hermano-dijo sonriendo-ve a decirle despues.

_castillo de sara:sara y sus padres._

sara:padre madre les quiero preguntar algo-dijo seria.

padre de sara:esta bien dinos-dijo serio.

sara:puedo ir a la escuela-dijo seria.

madre de sara:pero hija se te va a contajiar la mala educacion y y puede que te secuestren por ser princesa-dijo enojada.

sara:madre no pasa nada te lo juro si-dijo triste-ademas vamos a ir todas mis amigas y vamos a ir a un colegio especial.

padre de sara:esta bien hija te doy mi consentimiento-dijo llendose de sala.

sara:y tu madre-dijo triste.

madre de sara:jamas por sobre mi cadaver-dijo enojada.

sara:pero...-fue interumpida por su madre.

madre de sara:nada de peros-dijo muy enojada-y ade...-fue interumpida por sara.

sara:madre tu nunca me as echo un favor almenos di que si ahora-dijo muy enojada-eres una testaruda madre.

madre de sara:esta bien ve-dijo triste saliendo de la sala.

sara:SI-dijo sonriendo feliz.

_en el castillo de alice:todas las chicas reunidas._

alice:mis padre dijeron que si-dijo muy feliz.

julie:los mios igual-dijo abrazando a alice y runo.

runo:y los tuyos sara-dijo confundida ya que no decia nada.

sara:dijeron que si-dijo seria.

julie:por que tan seria sara vamos a ir todas juntas-dijo feliz-se me olvidava va a ir mi hermano neith.

sara:quien es el-dijo muy confundida.

julie:oh verdad tu no conoces a mi hermano.

¿?:hablabas de mi hermana-dijo entrando por la puerta principal.

julie:hola neith-dijo un poco sorprendida.

/neith un chico de pelo negro,tez blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre,llebaba puesto un pantalon negro,polera manga larga color azul,zapatos negro con azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra manga larga,de actitud alegre y muy energico./

julie/alice/runo:hola neith-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

neith:hola chicas-dijo mirandolas-y tu quien eres-dijo mirando a sara.

sara:yo me llamo sara wolker y tu-dijo mirandolo.

neith:me llamo neith y soy el hermano de julie como ya debes saber no-dijo mirandola a los ojos.

alice:neith tu tambien iras al colegio con nosotras.

neith:si-dijo sonriendo.

derepente llego la mamá de alice y les dijo.

mamá de alice:chicos mañana deben ir a la escuela ya compramos todo para que vayan sus mochilas,utiles y uniforme.

**uniforme:falda o pantalon color negro,polera ploma,calsetas negras y zapatos escolares.**

_en la escuela:las chicas y neith._

neith:vamos chicas corran se nos ase tarde-dijo mientras corria a toda velocidad.

julie/alice/runo/sara:vamos lo mas rapido que podemos neith-dijo todas juntas.

al llegar justo tocaron el timbre,luego fueron a buscar el horario.

neith:que les toca primero chicas-dijo neith serio.

julie:quimica y a ti-dijo julie.

neith:español-dijo neith-bueno nos vemos en el receso.

las chicas fueron a su sala y al tocar les habrio una mujer de unos 37 años de lentes pelo azul,tez morena y ojos dorados.

maestra:necesitan algo-dijo sonriendo.

sara:somos nuevas alumnas.

maestra:entren cuendo les anuncie a los alumnos-dijo la maestra.

julie/alice/runo/sara:si maestra-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

maestra:alumnos tenemos nuevos compañeros asi que portense muy bien-dijo seria-pasen.

al entrar las chicas todos los chicos quedaron babeando y las chicas estaban muy celosas.

maestra:presentence-dijo sonriendo.

alice:yo soy alice geabish tengo 14 años-dijo sonriendo.

julie:yo soy julie makimoto tengo 14 años gusto en conocerlos-dijo muy pero muy feliz.

runo:yo soy runo misaki tengo 14 años mucho gusto-dijo feliz.

sara:yo soy sara wolker tengo 14 años un placeer conocerlos-dijo seria.

maestra:muy bien pasen a sentarse si chicas-dijo sonriendo.

las chicas pasaron a sentarse alice se sento junto a shun kazami el chico mas popular y guapo segun las chicas.

/shun kazami un chico de pelo negro como la noche,tez morena y ojos ambarinos,llebaba el uniforme de la escuela,de actitud seria y frio./

julie se sento junto a carol la capitana de las porristas.

/carol kurayama una chica de pelo violeta,tez blanca y ojos violeta claro,llebaba el uniforme de la escuela,de actitud muy energica pero muy celosa,le encanta ir de compras y los chicos/

runo se sento junto a dan kuso el segundo chico mas popular y guapo.

/daniel kuso un chico de pelo castaño alborotado,tez morena y ojos rojizos,llebaba el uniforme,de actitud energica,competitivo y le encanta la comida./

sara se sento junto a caren kurayama la hermana de carol.

/caren kurayama una chica de pelo rosado,tez blanca y ojos color verde,llebaba el uniforme de la escuela,de actitud muy enamoradiza y muy celosa./

_con neith y su nuevo curso._

neith caminaba a la sala de español al tocar salio un profesor de pelo rubio y ojos azules cielo y le dijo.

maestro:que necesitas joven-dijo sonriendo.

neith:soy nuevo alumno-dijo serio.

maestro: esta bien esntra cuando te llame-dijo feliz.

maestro alumnos tenemos un nuevo compañero pasa-dijo mirando la puerta.

cuando neith entra a todas las chicas se les ponen los ojos de corazon.

mestro:por favor presentate-dijo feliz.

neith:yo soy neith makimoto tengo 15 años-dijo serio.

maestro:pase a sentarse neith-dijo sonriendole.

neith se sento junto a felix kurayama(como ya saben el hermano de ya saben quien.)

/feliz kurayama un chico de pelo blanco alborotado,tez blanca y ojos azules,llebaba el uniforme de la escuela,de actitud seria pero muy energetico./

al tocar para el receso todos se reunieron en el patio.

alice:chicos quiero presentarles a shun-dijo sonriendo.

todos:hola-dijeron.

shun:hola-dijo serio.

julie:quiero presentarles a carol-dijo feliz.

carol:hola-dijo feliz

todos:hola-dijeron.

runo:quiero presentarles a dan-dijo un poco enojada.

dan:hola chicos-dijo sonriendo.

sara:quiero que conoscan a caren-dijo sonriendo.

todos:hola caren-dijeron.

neith:quiero presentarles a felix-dijo sonriendo.

felix:hola a todos chicos-dijo serio.

todos:hola-dijeron.

alice:que les parece si nos juntamos todos en el castillo.

dan/shun/caren/carol/feliz:¿castillo?.

sara:se nos olvido desirles que somos preincesas.

dan/shun/caren/carol/felix:QUE QUE-dijeron sorprendidos.


	2. Chapter 2

al tocar para el receso todos se reunieron el el patio.

alice:chicos quiero presentarles a shun-dijo sonriendo.

todos:hola-dijeron.

shun:hola-dijo serio.

julie:quiero presentarles a carol-dijo feliz.

carol:hola-dijo feliz

todos:hola-dijeron.

runo:quiero presentarles a dan-dijo un poco enojada.

dan:hola chicos-dijo sonriendo.

sara:quiero que conoscan a caren-dijo sonriendo.

todos:hola caren-dijeron.

neith:quiero presentarles a felix-dijo sonriendo.

felix:hola a todos chicos-dijo serio.

todos:hola-dijeron.

alice:que les parece si nos juntamos todos en el castillo.

dan/shun/caren/carol/feliz:¿castillo?.

sara:se nos olvido desirles que somos preincesas.

dan/shun/caren/carol/felix:QUE QUE-dijeron sorprendidos

continuacion

alice:si asi es somos princesas-dijo alegre.

neith:bueno van a ir o no-dijo serio.

dan:yo voy-dijo sonriendo.

shun:yo igual-dijo serio.

felix:no me lo pierdo-dijo feliz.

carol y caren:claro-dijeron juntas.

sara:esta decidido pero tienen que quedarse a dormir.

dan/shun/carol/caren/felix:claro-dijeron.

_al dia siguente en el castillo de alice._

todos estaban reunidos en el salon.

julie:jugemos a la botella-dijo picaramente.

alice:por que no-dijo sonriendo.

dan:esta bien-dijo alegre

shun:bueno-dijo serio

carol:claro quisas me toque algo bueno-dijo queriendo que le saliera shun para besarlo.

caren:claro que si-dijo queriendo que le saliera neith para besarlo.

felix:perfecto-dijo ya que le gustaba sara.

neith:bueno si no me queda de otra-dijo serio.

julie:y tu sara-dijo mirandola.

sara:no lo se-dijo confundida.

neith:vamos no tengas miedo-dijo sonriendole lo que le provoco celos a caren.

sara:esta bien lo are-dijo feliz.

al girar la botella.

julie:shun manda a dan.

shun:verdad o reto dan-dijo serio.

dan:reto-dijo sonriendo.

shun:no comeras nada hasta mañana-dijo sonriendo.

dan:QUE-dijo alterado-esta bien acepto.

al girar la botella.

runo:julie manda a alice.

julie:verdad o reto-dijo sonriendo.

alice:verdad-dijo asustada.

julie:Eso crei eres muy inocente como para elijir reto-dijo provocandola.

alice:que claro que no elijo reto-dijo enojada.

julie:estas segura-dijo con mirada picara.

alice:claro que si-dijo muy segura.

julie:entonces te reto a ponerle pica pica a tu mamá en la polera-dijo sonriendo.

alice:mi mamá me matara-dijo muy triste-pero acepto.

al grirar la botella

alice:carol manda a caren.

carol:verdad o reto

caren:reto-dijo seria.

carol:te reto a besar a neith-dijo sonriendo.

todos:QUE-dijeron.

neith:que por que a mi-triste.

caren:acepto-dijo feliz.

caren se acerco a neith muy cerca a punto de besarlo cuando derepente se corta la luz caren y carol gritaron muy fuerte ya que se asustaron mucho.

shun:estan bien-dijo prendiendo la luz de su celular.

todos menos sara:si-dijeron.

alice:y sara-dijo mirando a todas partes

caren:"que mal justo cuando iba a besar a neith pero ganare si o si,ojala y se aya muerto esa tal sara""pero que estoy pensando ella es mi amiga"

neith:yo la voy a buscar si-dijo llendose con una linterna.

derepente vio algo tirado en el piso acurucado junto a una pared.

neith:¿sara?-dijo mirandola-estas bien.

sara:si estoy bien-dijo parandose.

neith:por que te fuiste de el salon-dijo mirandola a los ojos.

sara:esque me aburri mucho-dijo triste.

neith:bueno pues vamos al salon-dijo tomandola de la mano,sara se sonrojo mucho no queria que la viera parecia tomate.

sara:claro-dijo sonrojada.

derepente llego la luz denuevo y se fueron al salon

_en el salon:_

todos estaban en el salon.

alice:vamos a dormir es muy tarde-dijo viendo la hora.

todos:si-dijeron

alice les mostro las habitaciones una para las chicas y otra para los chicos

_con las chicas:_

julie:chicas y si nos confesamos-dijo julie mientras se colocaba el pijama.

todas:esta bien pero no se rian-dijeron mirandose mutuamente.

julie:empieza tu runo-dijo mirandola con malicia.

runo:bueno pues a mi me gusta un poco dan pero es demaciado molestoso-dijo sonrojada como un tomate.

julie:lo sabia por como lo mirabas-le dijo saltando en la cama.

runo:bueno te toca carol-dijo mirandola todavia roja(jaja imaginenselaXD)

carol:pues a mi me gusta shun lo encuentro muy lindo-al decir eso a alice le dolio algo por dentro pero no sabia por que.

carol:pues te toca caren-le dijo a su hermana.

caren:pues a mi me gusta neith es muy lindo-dijo con corazones en los ojos.

julie:MI HERMANO-dijo muy sorprendida.

caren:y tu julie quien te gusta-le dijo con una mirada muy picara.

julie:pues a mi me gusto un chico de mi salon se llama bylli y es muy mono-dijo sin ni un poco de pena en decirlo.

julie:y tu sara que me deses quien te gusta-le dijo acercandose mucho a su cara.

sara:pues nadie-le dijo muy seria(que mentira se le nota que se muere por neith pero no queria decirlo por caren)

julie:pues que se le va a aser-dijo muy desilucionada ya que no tenia con quien molestarla.

caren:y tu alice-dijo muy emocionada por saber(la curiosidad se la como jajajXD)

alice:pu...pues... a mi me gusta.

continuara

hasta aqui llega

caren:quen le gusta a alice

yo:no puedo decirte

carol:ya puess dinos nos come la duda

yo:mala suerte

alice:ya basta dejense ya

carol/caren:dinos tu alice

alice:pues em..

yo:no les digas sino se va el suspenso

alice:esta bien

yo:ya para que no sigan adios

caren/alice/carol:BYE BESOS


	3. Chapter 3

sara:pues nadie-le dijo muy seria(que mentira se le nota que se muere por neith pero no queria decirlo por caren)

julie:pues que se le va a aser-dijo muy desilucionada ya que no tenia con quien molestarla.

caren:y tu alice-dijo muy emocionada por saber(la curiosidad se la como jajajXD)

alice:pu...pues... a mi me gusta-dijo mientras tartamudeaba-no me gusta nadie.

todas:oh que mal nos comia la coriosidad-dijeron tristes.

con los chicos paso algo parecido:

bylli:chicos que les parece si nos confesamos-dijo pensativo(igual a julieXD)

todos:esta bien-dijeron

bylli:comienza tu dan-dijo mirandolo picaramente.

dan:bueno pues la que mejor me cae es runo-dijo muy rojo.

dan:y a ti bylli-el se acerco con una sonrisa.

bylli:pues...pues me gusta julie-el dijo muy avergonzado(como que era de saberse no)

ace:y tu felix-le dijo serio.

felix:pues a mi me gusta mucho sara la encuentro muy linda aunque no se si le guste ya que no me pesca mucho-dijo un poco triste al final en ese momento se escucho la puerta abrirse.

felix:a donde vas neith-dijo sorprendido

neith:no me interesa este estupido juego ire afuera-dijo muy serio.

felix:bueno adios-le dijo mientras veia como salia.

bylli:nos falta shun y ace-les dijo con una sonrisa.

ace:bueno a mi me gusta mirra es como un poco obio y a ti shun-dijo serio.

shun:a mi me gusta alice-les dijo a todos sin ninguna expresion-me ire a dormir.

con neith:

neith iba caminando ya que el castillo era muy lindo y amplio y conocia todo el lugar como la palma de su mano,derepente vio una bolica se acerco y se dio cuenta que era sara y le dijo:

neith:sara eres tu-le dijo al ver que estaba llorando.

sara levanto su rostro y se seco las lagrimas que brotaban de su hermoso rostro.

sara:que ases aqui neith-dijo muy confundida.

neith:ese deberia preguntarte yo a ti-le dijo levantando su rostro-y pues estoy aqui por que me aburri y tu(la verdad no le queria decir de las confesiones de los chicos XD).

sara:pues nada no tenia ganas de dormir-le dijo mientras se acurrucaba como una bolita y neith se sentaba junto a ella.

neith:por que lloras?-le dijo mientras la miraba con tristesa-*por que me inporta tanto,por que cuando estoy con ella mi corazon no deja de latir*penso neith

sara:por nada estoy bien-le dijo con una falsa sonrisa-*por que le importo por que*penso sara

neith:tienes unas muy malas falsas sonrisas-le dijo mientras sonreia

sara:como te diste cuenta-le dijo un poco confundida.

neith:pues yo las hago todo el tiempo-dijo en un tono triste.

sara:por que-dijo sin pensar-claro solo dime si quieres.

neith:esta bien-le dijo tomo aire y empezo a contar-bueno desde pequeño mis padres (los padres de julie)me adoptaron ya que no pueden tener mas hijos,estube muy feliz ya que no estaria mas solo pero aqui tambien estoy muy solo mis padres solo toman en cuenta a julie y a mi no ya que no soy su verdadero hijo,ademas a mi no me dejan salir mucho,tampoco frecuento la ciudad,por eso no tengo amigos,mis padres solo dejan salir a julie ya que es su hija del alma y yo soy solo un chico que no es de su sangre,hace un tiempo hable con mis padres para ver si me dejaban salir un poco mas de ahora en adelante,por eso me dejaron ir a la escuela y almenos ahora convivo con algunos amigos-dijo un poco triste.

neith al terminar de hablar sintio unos ligeros bazos enredarse en su torso,era sara lo estaba abrazando entonses el le correspondio el habraso y estubieron un rato asi los chicos se pararon y se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

sara:neith yo queria decirte algo-dijo muy sonrojada-yo te a...a.

continuara.

yo:aqui termina espero y sigan leyendo.

sara:que le dire

yo:no te lo dire

sara:dime porfiss

yo:no y punto

sara:O.O por que nooo

yo:ya esto es todo adios(se va)

sara:espera dime(dijo saliendo corriendo tra de ella)


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

aviso

les digo para los que leen esta historia estoy escribiendo otras dos una ya esta publicada y la otra la estoy pensando,la publicada es confused heart,y la que estoy pensando no tengo el titulo(habeses soy un poco olgazanaXD)pero se tratara de vampiros,bueno si tienes ideas para cualquiera de las dos las tomare muy en cuenta ya que me importa la opinion de los lectores grasias a mis amigas:

-XNeko-Chan

_Zafiro Geabich

_DianaLauraHPFan

_DianithaLauritha15

las quiero mucho ya que leen mis fick y son muy agradables espero tener muchos amigos mas que poner en los agradecimientos(si tengo mucho mis manos se van a incharXD),bueno grasias en especial a dianithalauritha y zafiro geabich,son mis mejores amigas.

bueno grasias por leer y bueno adios.

PAZ

pdt:chicas las agregare a mi fick asi que diganme los nombres que mas les gusten o si quieren su nombre real adios.


	5. Chapter 4

Sara: yo... yo te... a...a-

? (Personaje desconocido xD): ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Sara: (se calla) *¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le iba a decir en serio lo que siento? Por Dios, estoy loca... pero de amor- ¡Basta Sara!* (totalmente roja)

Neith: (Susurrando) ¿Estás bien Sara?

Sara: (Regresando a su estado normal) ¿Qué? Eh sí no te preocupes

?: (Escucha la voz de Sara) ¿Sara, estás ahí?

Sara: (Se levanta) Amm sí, ¿quién es? (al estar oscuro no podía ver quién era, y al ser nueva en la escuela, apenas conoce las voces de los demás)

?: Soy Felix, ¿qué te pasa? (pregunta preocupado al notar las lágrimas en su bello rostro)

Sara: Oh Felix, n-no me pasa nada, tranquilo (limpiándose las lágrimas de sus majillas)

Felix: ¿Segura? (acercándose a su rostro)

Sara: (Medio ruborizada) Ehh s-sí Felix, gracias (se va)

Neith: (Celoso) *¿Qué planeaba hacer ese idiota? Ash ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Me estoy volviendo raro cada vez que veo a Sara, y si está con Feliz peor, ay creo que debo dormir a ver si se me pasa* (ve que Felix se va) Bueno, a dormir se ha dicho (se va)

al dia siguente:

todos estaban dormidos ya que era sabado los chicos estaban todos dormidos menos 1 que era neith.

neith:*por que me siento tan raro cuando estoy con sara siento que mi corazon va a salir de mi cuerpo,ademas cuando feliz se le acerca ardo de fueria y no se porque quisas solo quisas me este enamorando de sara despues de todo es muy bonita*

luego de un rato todos despertaron y se bañaron(uno por uno)al fin de bañarse no sabian que aser hasta que alguen cayo el silencio.

julie:que les parece si vamos afuera a ver el cielo y las nuves-les dice todos asintieron con la cabeza.

alice:bueno y si luego salimos y compramos unos helados-les dijo a todos con una sonrisa.

carol:si podemos ir a la plaza-dijo tomando el brazo de shun el cual se sorprendio mucho.

los chicos hisieron las tres cosas primero fueron a comparar unos helados.

neith=helado sabor naranja

carol=helado sabor limon

caren=helado sabor naranja

shun=helado sabor limon

alice=helado sabor chocolate(es adicta XD)

sara=helado sabor frutilla

feliz=helado sabor piña

julie=helado sabor lucuma

bylli=helado sabor a manjar.

luego de comprar los helados se fueron a recostar en la plaza a ver las nubes,derepente las chicas(alice/runo/julie/sara)ven un resplandor sin que los demas se den cuenta caminan hacia ese lugar derepente sin darse cuanta estaban en un oscuro bosque ya no veian el replandor de ase unos minutos en ese instante escucharon una voz de un chico que les dijo.

?:no crei que las elegidas fueran un par de niñitas-les dijo un hombre que llebaba una capucha negra que lo cubria todo.

runo:no somos unas niñitas quien se cree a-le dijo en tono rudo.

?:yo pues soy su entrenador de magia-les dijo y de su mano saco 4 cristales muy hermosos de diferentes colores-ustedes son las elegidas para salvar nuestro mundo-dijo aquel hombre dandole a cada una un cristal.

alice=el cristal color morado el cual significa la obsuridad.

runo=el cristal color amarillo el cual significa la luz.

julie=el cristal color cafe el cual significa la tierra.

sara=el cristal color rojo el cual significa el fuego.

alice:como que magia la magia no existe y quien es usted-le dijo sin ser grosera

?:bueno la magia si existe y yo soy un mago el mejor de su clase mi nombre es killer hyuga-les dijo sacandose la capa.

|killer hyuga un chico de pelo negro azulado,tez blanca y ojos de color morado el cual sabia controlar todo tipo de magia,de actitud amable pero sadica|

sara:bueno killer o como te llames no me interesa,y ademas que mundo este mundo esta muy bien y si hay cualquier otro lugar en el que allan problemas no me interesa-al decir esto se fue devuelta a la plaza.

killer:que antipatica no-les dijo con una sonrisa.

alice:pues solo abeses-le dijo un poco triste ya que su amiga se fue.

julie:bueno nos puedes explicar todo-le dijo al chico colgandose de su fuerte brazo(no exajerado).

killer:esta bien pues hace unos años en nuestro mundo aparecio un hombre el cual conquisto nuestro mundo,la leyenda dice que solo las 4 princesas perdidas podran colocar los cristales en las torres,sin ustedes nuestro mundo caera en la desgracia y todos los que no obedescan a el rey moriran-les dijo el chico muy serio.

runo:pues en ese caso te ayudaremos-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

killer:bueno deben aprender a usar sus poderes,que les parece si los martes y jueves entrenamos como de las 16:30 hasta las 18:00 asi aprenderan mas-les dijo con una sonrisa.

las chicas:perfecto.

runo:bueno killer adios nos tenemos que ir-le dijo pero la detubo un fuerte brazo que la sujeto de la muñeca.

killer:se me olvidaba me inscribi en su escuela-dijo con una sonrisa muy bonita.

alice:que bueno-le dijo muy feliz-bueno adios killer.

killer:adios chicas-les dijo pero derepente desaparecio O.o

las chicas llegaron donde estaban todos,todos estaban muy preocupados.

carol:donde estaban-les dijo abrazandolas a todas.

caren:si nos tenian muy preocupada-les dijo asendo lo mismo que su hermana.

alice:no se preocupen fuimos a pacear un rato.

el dia lunes.

todos estaban en clases solo faltaba el profesor,al entrar el profesor dijo.

profesor de matematicas:tenemos 3 nuevos compañeros pasen.

en ese momento entran dos chicos uno era killer tambien entro una chica muy bonita

profesor de matematicas:presentense.

killer:bueno yo soy killer hyuga tengo 14 años-les dijo a todos con una sonrisa.

?:hola pues yo soy mirra clay tengo 14 años un gusto conocerlos-les dijo a todos.

se fue a sentar junto a un chico de pelo verdoso y ojos grises llamdo ace grit.

continuara...

bueno espero que les aya gustado dejer review si les gusto y si no les gusto escribanme y diganme porque bueno adios besos

karina132 fuera...


	6. Chapter 6

en ese momento entran dos chicos uno era killer tambien entro una chica muy bonita

profesor de matematicas:presentense.

killer:bueno yo soy killer hyuga tengo 14 años-les dijo a todos con una sonrisa.

?:hola pues yo soy mirra clay tengo 14 años un gusto conocerlos-les dijo a todos.

se fue a sentar junto a un chico de pelo verdoso y ojos grises llamdo ace grit.

?:yo soy anubias hyuga temgo 14 años y soy el hermano de killer.

|mirra clay una chica de pelo anaranjado hasta los hombros,tez blanca y ojos azules,de actitus un poco dominante pero tierna|

|anubias hyuga un chico de pelo blanco alborotado,tez blanca y ojos ambar,de actitud amable pero serio|

anubias se sento junto a killer en unos asientos vacios al final de la sala,las clases pasaron rapidas.

en el receso...

killer:hola chicas-les dijo a alice/runo/sara/julie.

alice:hola killer como has estado-le dijo sonriendole.

killer:pues bien grasias-le dijo feliz.

carol:quien es el-dijo un poco interesada.

killer:pues mi nombre es killer hyuga un placer conocerlos-les dijo sonriendoles.

todos:un placer-dijeron.

en ese momento llego anubias,mirra y ace.

killer:bueno ellos son mis amigos-les dijo dirijiendo su mirada a anubias y mirra.

anubias:yo soy anubias hyuga el hermano de killer-les dijo serio.

mirra:hola mi nombre es mirra clay-les dijo sonriendo.

ace:hola chicos-les dijo sonriendo.

todos:hola ace-dijeron.

carol/caren:chicos que aremos para las vacaciones?-dijeron felices.

en eso llega dan con un chico muy pequeño.

dan:hola les quiero presentar a marucho-les dijo sonriendo.

marucho:hola mi nombre es marucho marukura-les dijo con una sonrisa.

|marucho marukura un chico pequeño de pelo rubio,tez blanca y ojos azules,de actitud tierna y amable|

todos:hola un placer-dijeron.

julie:pues parece que hoy tenemos muchos nuevos amigos no-dijo feliz.

felix:eso parece-dijo feliz.

sara:pues y que estaban diciendo carol y caren-les dijo seria.

carol:pues preguntavamos que vamos a hacer en las vacaciones-les pregunto.

marucho:pues podriamos ir a mi isla privada-les dijo sonriendo.

dan:siempre y cuando aya comida-le dijo mientras le caia la baba.

runo:nunca dejas de pensar en comida no-le dijo enojada.

shun:es lo unico que sabe hacer-dijo serio.

marucho:y quien ira a la isla-pregunto marucho.

neith:claro que ire a la isla-le dijo feliz.

alice:yo tambien-dijo.

carol/caren:nosotras igual-dijeron al unisono.

sara:pues sera divertido-dijo sonriendo.

felix:claro no puedo dejar a mis hermanas-dijo sonriendo.

shun:yo tambien ire-dijo serio.

dan:claro tenlo por seguro-dijo feliz.

killer/anubias:pues claro que iremos-les dijeron felices.

mirra:claro pero puedo llevar a mi hermano-pregunto mirra.

marucho:claro que si-dijo feliz.

ace:yo tambien ire.

julie:yo y mi bylli tambien iremos-dijo mientras abrazaba a bylli(mas bien lo ahorcabaXD)

marucho:los espero el proximo sabado en mi casa-les dijo mientras les daba a todos su direccion.

todos:grasias.

el sabado siguiente.

todos estaban en la casa de marucho se sorprendieron ya que era muy grande y bonita,los enpleados de marucho tomaron el equipaje y lo subieron al avion privado, en el avion se sentaron en parejas:

shun y alice.

feliz y keith

carol y killer

caren y anubias

ace y mirra

neith y sara

dan y runo

julie y bylli.

marucho y kato(su sirviente)

al llegar al lugar habia una hermosa mansion muy grande.

alice:sorprendente es muy bonita-dijo sonriendo.

marucho:pues pasen a escojer su habitacion.

todos fueron a elijir su habitacion, al terminar se juntaron en la sala.

julie:que hacemos ahora-les pregunto.

dan:comamos tengo hambre-les dijo y todos se calleron estilo anime.

marucho:comamos y luego vamos a la playa-les dijo feliz.

todos:siii.

bueno aqui termina dejen review grasias por leer adios.


End file.
